


【野绘】平安绳-意会版

by Kerio



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), 野绘
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	【野绘】平安绳-意会版

“筛查完了？”

“好家伙，抽了我快一盆血，足足在医院呆了五天，好在护士妹妹够可爱，早知道多赖一阵。”

“知足吧。要真有什么事，有你躺的时候。”

“小爷我命大。”

“福岛怎么样？”

“劫后无余生。”

绘理没有再问。野立的任务只有高层知道内情，对旁人须守口如瓶。

“你放心吧，”野立看向窗外绿得发苦的阔叶，“等我升了官，继续罩你还有那帮没用的家伙。”

车顶太阳烈，西装里的野立扭大冷气。绘理右转，手肘从雪纺袖子里落出，野立正要嘲笑她穿浅粉色，绘理的手握住换挡杆，无名指上新戴着一枚戒指。

“这次要演谁的老婆？”

“我没卧底。”

“那这戒指怎么回事？”

绘理盯着红灯倒计时，说：

“订婚戒指。”

野立忽然停止出汗。冷气弥散，绘理伸手抚平衣袖，说：

“要不是你硬拉着我去应酬，估计现在我跟他还不认识，不会去了一趟福岛就忘了吧。”

野立听见自己问：

“什么时候结婚？”

“办完这个案子。”

红灯秒数未完，绘理的手仍放在换挡杆上。但愿这是个大案重案，多缠他一会是一会。野立想着，司机的双手已牢牢握住方向盘。

绘理停妥，下车关门，野立解开安全带，手无意碰到换挡杆。皮把手久浸绘理的香水味，野立偷偷闻一下自己的手。单面玻璃遮挡，绘理背对车站在外面。

案件清澈见底，女惯犯偷了一架梧桐古琴，现正住在一个富商宅中。绘理收拾桌面，归拢文件，野立竭力当做没看到她的戒指。

“艺高人胆大，午夜行窃穿红的。”

照片上的女子红衣，红面纱遮住大半张脸，双眼斜瞥。

“连住处都不打算隐瞒。”

“难得人家盛情，不如登门拜访去。”

“我得回去换身帅一点的，搞不好她拜倒在我的魅力之下主动投案。”

绘理双目含笑，没有一丝怨怼。

野立觉得衬衫已湿得贴在背上。

下班后绘理在停车场准备开车门，手臂让人拉住，野立力气不小，把她转向自己。

“我们得谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“水母酒吧，老位置等你。”

“今天不行，我有约。”

“你说个时间，我去你家。”

绘理掰开他的手。

“有什么话就在这里说吧。”

“衣服不错。”

绘理挑眉，“谢谢啊，他也这么说。”

野立抬起下巴，“你家的钥匙我这儿还有。”

绘理说：“就留在你那儿吧，我换了锁，很快要搬走了。”

真应该呆在医院。野立走出停车场，心中郁沸不止，一脚踢向消防栓，正中大拇趾，疼痛像蒙灰般温吞。野立觉得衣袖被拉了一下，烦躁地回头。

一个约五岁的女孩牵着野立袖子上的纽扣，低头看她散在地上的鞋带。野立蹲下，替她系上两个蝴蝶结。女孩轻轻晃鞋头，小小白运动鞋上红鞋带弹动。她向野立说谢谢。

野立心情稍霁，问她：

“鞋带真漂亮，是谁帮你换的？”

“奶奶给我织的。”

“奶奶在哪儿啊？”

“在家里。”

“一个人跑出来很危险的，那边那个穿蓝色制服戴帽子的哥哥看到没有？要是迷路了，可以让他送你回家。”

“没关系，我认得路。我要去幼儿园门口等小信，他说他要来看我。”

野立莞尔。

女孩踮脚在野立腮边亲了一口。

野立的时间突然宽松，决定不马上去吃饭，跟着脚踏上公园圆石小径。外套已如热铁皮，领带似钢箍，野立把外套和领带撕下来扔到灌木丛顶。乔木浓叶如油看的野立解不了闷，所幸风穿叶而至，野立坐下，解开衣领。

长凳木条之间有空隙，野立把手背贴在上面取凉。汗出痛快了，体表的烦闷暂解。野立抬袖子擦脸，长凳另一端有手帕递来。

“瞧你，快擦擦汗。”

野立道谢，从老婆婆手中接过手帕。

“天气真热。”

“可不是吗。这个公园里的树长得特别好，我每天都会来坐坐，都习惯了。”

野立见老婆婆眼镜腿上扣着红色的眼镜绳，因说：

“您年轻的时候一定是个美人。”

老婆婆笑，野立毫不觉得生分。

“也漂亮过几年。”

“谁娶了您，运气真好。”

“哈哈哈，不如说他运气好，没娶我。”

野立有点尴尬，老婆婆似不介意，继续说：

“那时候大家都年轻，一心扑在工作上，干劲像用不完似的。他帮我，我帮他，满以为能这样到退休，唉。”

“后来呢？”

“后来啊，他娶了上级的千金，平步青云，一子一女，前年又添了孙子和孙女。”

“您有没有后悔过？”

“后悔啥，他继续罩着我，我兴兴头头干到退休，无牵无挂，现在还能跟小帅哥聊聊天，哎呀这辈子也过足了。”

野立笑得别头，把沾汗的手帕揣进口袋，起身告别。树荫还有一步便结束，外面是明煌的炼炉。野立停步回身，问道：

“真的吗？”

老婆婆说：

“后生可畏，我是该退休了。警视厅不缺人才。”

“您从前是警察？”

老婆婆没有否认。野立心念一动，问：

“那个没娶您的家伙，是个什么人？”

布满皱纹的眼睛看着野立。

“他很狡猾，常年走在钢丝上。我太大意，他摔下去的时候，我没能拉住他。”

“……他死了？”

“上头派他去福岛，他回来没多久就病逝了。那次去福岛的本应是我，他不知用了什么办法，瞒了我好久。”

野立恍惚回到家，只想用凉水冲头冷静一下。脱裤子动作太大，刚才的手帕掉出口袋。野立捡起准备扔掉，手帕一角绣的字母太熟悉，细看竟是自己的姓氏。蓝灰方格虽然褪色，野立依稀记得有这么一块手帕。顾不得浑身汗翻遍了柜子，没有找到。绘理的电话无人接听。野立在冷喷头下淋了半小时，给绘理去短信：若有杂物在你处，请寄回。等不到她回复，野立已在沙发上盹着。

迷糊中野立觉得有人推他。野立揉着眼睛，手指让人轻柔地拨开。她向他耳边说：

“锁打不开。”

眼睫扑在野立脸上像飞蛾。她牵着野立来到一扇旧木门前，野立看着熟悉的木纹走势、瘢痕，手不觉用力握紧她。她走近野立身围，野立被她目光捕获，任由她的手潜入背后的口袋。

“钥匙你揣着的吧。”

她耐心地寻了一阵，野立耐不住性子，领着她的手探进前面的裤袋。钥匙落进她的手，她的手包在野立手里。

她不急着开门，细细看着钥匙头上的蛇纹。野立伸出手指把钥匙头拨下，真正的钥匙部分如小剑。

野立把她圈在身前，转向锁孔。钥匙引起连串金属片缩回，野立不费劲地转动钥匙，门页活动，吊扇声伴随遥远的气味掀动，她回头说了一句话，衣裙落下，里面什么也没有——

野立醒而未醒，惊觉自己的舌头在眠中竟能退得那么后，神智清明时断不能猜知。手机屏幕的亮度此时尤为刻毒，野立避其毒光，关上三十秒后将响的闹钟。一串钥匙放在门口的碗中，野立取下绘理家的前钥匙丢回去，揣上沉的这串出门。

晨露中绘理站在车前，指甲般浅红裙，半透明神情。野立精纺的重甲之下溽暑顿消。

“短信我收到了，过几天就把东西给你寄来。”

“你想留着的话就留着吧。”

“……”

“绘理子。”

“嗯？”

“你那儿，有没有我的手帕？”

“好像有一块。”

“是蓝灰方格的吗？”

“记不清了，是素的吧。”

红衣女住得挺远，野立见车外景色变了又变，很久不变，情愿绘理认错了路。

绘理说：

“到了。”

离宅院门口还有几步，绘理忽然停住脚，凝视野立的脸。野立心中笑不出，嘴里说：

“怕吗？”

绘理拉起他的右腕，在上面描了一圈。

“莫失莫忘。你把它丢到哪里去了？”

野立不明所以。绘理伸出拇指抵上他毛茸茸的下巴。

“傻子。”

藏青衣裙的中年仆人开门迎出。

“恭候多时了。”

内厅是旧时望族遗风，这位富商有心胸，不急着挥霍暴虐的品味。仆人引路至一个疏朗的客厅，茶具早已备下。小红圆皮球从客厅一角滚出，碰到野立裤脚。野立捡起，红鞋带小白鞋已站到跟前。

女孩摊开双手，笑说：

“小信，还我球。”

野立抓住女孩的肩膀。

“你怎么在这儿，你奶奶住这里吗？”

女孩扁嘴，“小信你凶我，你从来不会凶我的。”

“谁把绘理弄哭啦？”

女孩扑进老婆婆怀里。老婆婆抚平她的额发，不住哄嘬。

野立作不得声。老婆婆转向野立：

“手帕原本是你的，能还的，我已经还了。”

皮球让一双手截住，捧给女孩。女孩把皮球牢牢抱在怀里，老婆婆随她走出客厅。

野立认得这双手。从掌根到指尖，硬的关节，软的指腹，长圆指甲，玩闹地打过他，颤抖着抚过他。手解下红布，野立见到久违的脸。这样半长的头发，正是她大二的时候。后来的岁月里绘理的脸变化不大，可骤见不知老之将至的年轻面孔，野立觉得这才是她本来的模样。

“琴呢？”

“就在你眼前呀。”

她徐徐拉下桌上的罩布，古琴端放在中央。

红衣窸窣，一只手指拨响弦。

“我给你的平安绳呢？”

野立觉得右腕灼痛。

她抬头，眼光慢慢变冷。

“既然你不戴，就还给我吧。”

野立说：

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“你知道，你很知道，不然那一次，你不会借酒脱掉我的裙子。”

琴弦又响。

“其实你没有喝酒。”

她走到野立面前抽出枪，对准自己的太阳穴。

“这念想还是断了吧，你说呢。”

野立没有佩枪，忙转向身边的绘理，哪里还有她的影子。

她笑，“新娘子去婚礼现场可不能迟到。”

琴弦绷断。

枪口指向野立的眉心。

野立剧痛钻心，睁大眼睛，绘理的手刚覆上他的额头，野立只觉冷汗涔涔。绘理神思恍惚，手不慎碰到野立的呼吸器，把他惊醒了。病床衾褥帘幕清洁沉重，绘理穿着惯常银灰色套装，气焰收尽。野立手指弹动，绘理忙握住。

“你从福岛回来一直高烧昏迷，今天总算退了一点热……”

绘理摸着野立右腕上卍字平安绳，说：

“还以为你早把它丢了，居然还戴着。”

门外传来同事的声音，绘理转身，野立不放手。

她俯身吻野立的额头。

“阿弥陀佛。”


End file.
